


27. On Set with Alex

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	27. On Set with Alex

Alex [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) visits Luke Evans on set  
 **players only. backdated to late December 2011. takes place after[Alex ties Luke up](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/7893.html).**

Normally Luke appreciates Peter's attention to his craft, his unwavering dedication to getting every single frame perfect, but today, right now, Luke can't help it. All he wants is for Peter to call cut and give them a break so he can go see Alex, who has been watching them very, very patiently for the last two hours without once moving from the seat Luke put him in.

There's almost a magical feeling on the set, even with all the technicalities of lights and cameras and wardrobe touch-ups. Alex can see already how amazing the final product is going to be. And Luke... fuck, Luke is stunningly gorgeous in his costume, and he looks every inch the hero of Dale. Alex is really enjoying watching him work, how serious and focused he is when the camera is rolling, and how he loosens up and flashes that dazzling grin between takes.

Plus, part of Luke's costume includes a long dark wig, completely natural-looking, and Alex has already spent quite a bit of time fantasizing what it would be like if those thick locks were real, and he could yank them while he rode his boy.

Finally Peter calls for a break and everyone breathes a sigh of relief, Luke most of all as he makes his way across the set to Alex. "What do you think? Are you having a good time?" he asks, stepping into his lover's space the moment he stands up. "You don't have to stay here all day if you don't want to."

"This is why I'm here. To see you," Alex answers with a shrug. "Besides, this is awesome." He puts his hands in his jeans pockets, being careful not to reach out and touch when Luke is so close that Alex can feel the heat of his lover's body, catch his scent. He grins and drops his voice. "You look so damn sexy."

Luke laughs. "You like the longer hair, do you? Or is it all the leather?" he asks, grinning back, nudging his shoulder against Alex's arm, unable to help himself.

"Both," Alex replies, letting his gaze move slowly down the length of Luke's body. Then he looks up to meet his lover's eyes again. "Plus, I'm pegging Bard as a noisy one, once you get a few pints in him. You know how I like that."

Luke bites back a groan, looking away, unable to meet Alex's eyes without something really bad, out here at least, happening. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, nodding at Peter who's watching them closely. "Um. Did you want to meet everyone?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Alex follows Luke's glance and gives Peter a smile. He'd rather take Luke back to his trailer and tear his costume off, but that would just be rude.

Luke almost takes Alex's hand but stops himself at the last moment. Instead he leads him over and introduces him to Peter and his inner production circle and then the various cast and crew members, most of whom have seen them together at the hotel and are well aware of their relationship. Still, there's knowing and there's _knowing_ , and with everyone's families and loved ones so far away for the most part, it doesn't do to flaunt any relationship in front of them.

"That's pretty much everyone," Luke says finally with a soft shrug. "They haven't called us back yet though. Want to see my trailer again?"

"You sure you don't want to walk around and show me the sets?" Alex asks, looking around. "Or the catering tent? Or, I don't know, the make-up trailer? I bet they're all really fascinating. I wouldn't want to miss out." He turns back to his lover, his expression as bland as ever. But his eyes are dancing.

Slightly disappointed, Luke starts to answer that of course he'll show Alex whatever he wants to see but the moment he catches that sparkle in his lover's eyes he shakes his head. "You are so evil sometimes," he says, nudging his shoulder against Alex's arm again, rougher this time.

Alex chuckles and leans in close, dipping his head like he's going to kiss his lover, but stopping short a crucial few inches. "You like me that way. Let's go."

A shiver running through him, Luke nods and turns to lead the way, his cock reacting to Alex's intensity, to the desire to just drop to his knees when his sir's around. He lets them into his trailer with trembling hands, careful to lock the door behind them.

In a moment Alex is on him. He's careful about his boy's costume, but his make-up -- yeah, that'll need to be touched up. His mouth hungry, Alex slips his hand up to cup Luke's nape, pinning him against the wall for his kiss.

Luke moans into the kiss, giving as good as he's getting, his hands going to Alex's hips, pulling him closer as he gives in to the desire to grind against him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Alex mutters, biting at Luke's bottom lip. "Can't mark you, shouldn't fuck you, but I can't leave you like this..." He slips his hand between them to grope his boy, squeezing his cock through his leather trousers.

Luke whimpers. "Fuck me. Please, sir, fuck me. Your boy needs you, needs your cock so badly," he whispers, biting back, licking into Alex's mouth, pressing shamelessly against him.

"They'll know," Alex whispers in return, amused by the thought but so fucking aroused by his boy's words, his wanton desire. "They'll all know. You'll go back out there and they'll read it on your face. Smell it on you." He can't quite manage the laces on Luke's trousers, though, the costume too fucking intricate.

Luke flushes hot, his cheeks stained bright red, but still... "I don't care," he whispers, working the laces open himself. "I don't." Shocked by just how much of a slut he is for this. For Alex.

Jesus, that blush -- it gets to Alex in an instant. "You'd better bend over the table, then," he mutters, stepping back to let Luke move, and beginning to work on his own clothing, belt pulled from his jeans and tossed to the floor. "And fucking pray you can keep quiet."

Whimpering softly, Luke lays himself over the table, his bare ass in the air, his cock hard and aching already.

Alex rubs two fingertips over Luke's hole, dipping just inside to check that he's slick and ready. He has a sachet of lube waiting in his pocket and he tears it open to spread over his cock, but still... "This'll hurt," he warns, spreading Luke's hole with his thumbs and fitting crown to pucker. Biting his bottom lip against a groan, Alex pushes until the head pops inside.

Muffling his cry against his arm, Luke shudders and pushes back, trying to take Alex deeper, impale himself on his sir's cock.

"That's it, boy," Alex whispers, slipping his clean hand beneath Luke's costume to caress his lower back. "My good boy." He takes it slow, rocking forward and then easing out a fraction before repeating the process. Little by little he breaches Luke's body, aching with the need to be buried inside him.

Luke moans into his leathers, feeling like he's being split in two and loving every minute of it. "Yes, please, fuck me," he begs, the words mumbled against his vambrace. "Fuck my hole."

"Such a fucking whore," Alex murmurs, and the way he says it, it sounds like the most tender of endearments. "Begging me like this. No fucking shame." He moves his hands to Luke's hips, fingers digging in, and picks up his pace. The warm-up, such as it was, is over. Alex holds Luke in place, knowing full well his boy is going to bear his bruises, and thrilling wickedly with the knowledge. He thrusts harder, going deeper each time, until finally he breaks through the last resistance and bottoms out inside his lover.

"Oh, oh, god," Luke moans, shuddering roughly as he takes every last fraction of a inch. " _Please._ "

It's so damn hard for Alex to resist tangling his fingers in all that thick dark hair. Instead he closes his hand over Luke's nape, pinning him down and using the hold as leverage to slam into him deeper, harder. "Fucking take it," he growls, losing himself completely in the rhythm, in the impossibly tight heat. "You want this? You want me to fucking use your ass like the desperate little slut you are?"

Grunting with every thrust, unable to hold back every sound, Luke moans, spreading his legs wider, his cock slamming against the edge of the table. "Yes, sir," he grits out, whimpering, his cock leaking even more. "Use your boy."

Alex grins and changes his angle, shifting so he drags over Luke's prostate with every push inside. He feels his orgasm building, coiling at the base of his spine... and he lets go, pumping his seed hot into Luke's ass with a strangled groan.

"Unh!" Luke cries out, the sensation putting him right on edge in an instant. " _Please!_ Oh, god, please, sir," he begs, keeping as quiet as he can, all too fucking aware of everyone passing outside his trailer.

Ignoring him, Alex stays right where he is, buried deep inside his lover and shivering with an aftershock. _Fuck_. Eventually he sucks in a breath and releases his hold on Luke's neck, taking a step back and pulling out. "Turn around," he orders, his eyes tracking the wet glisten between Luke's cheeks.

Still shaking, Luke pushes up from the table and turns around as ordered, his cock so hard he'd swear he could cut glass with it. Praying Alex doesn't intend to send him out there like this.

Alex smirks at the sight and reaches out to run his fingertip through the precome in Luke's slit, smearing it over and around the head of his cock. Then he drops to his knees and licks it up, lapping at the crown and getting it good and wet before he takes his lover's length into his mouth.

Luke curses under his breath and grabs onto the table behind him. "Oh god, sir," he whispers, watching Alex, his sir, on his knees, his mouth stretched around his cock. "Please, sir. Please. Your boy's begging for permission..."

Taking a moment - like he's actually thinking about it - Alex just continues what he's doing, sliding his lips over his boy's rigid flesh. He reaches one hand between Luke's thighs to cup his balls, gently kneading them. Pulling back, he blows over the crown of Luke's cock, then glances up at his boy's face. "Yes," he whispers, and swallows him back down, sucking hard this time.

Luke cries out again, muffling the sound with his forearm, one leather vambrace shoved between his teeth as he spills hot and heavy into his sir's mouth, his legs barely holding him upright.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Alex growls deep in his throat and swallows everything Luke gives him, gradually gentling his mouth. "Stay here," he murmurs, pushing to his feet. "I want to clean you up before you drip on your costume." He loves to torture his boy, but getting him in the shit with Wardrobe is not Alex's idea of fun. Grabbing a box of Kleenex from atop the mini-fridge, he carefully wipes Luke's thighs, then his ass, coaxing his boy to shift his weight as needed so he can get to all of him.

"Thank you," Luke says quietly when Alex is done. "I like the idea of being humiliated but not here. Not where I'd have to keep seeing and dealing with everyone for the rest of the shoot."

"Of course not. You're at work." Sure, Alex teases, but he wouldn't even consider jeopardizing Luke's career that way, or undermining his professionalism. He tosses the dirty tissues into the bin and washes his hands, then flops down onto the couch, pulling Luke into his lap. "You're amazing," he says, nuzzling Luke's throat. "Did I tell you that recently?"

"Maybe." Luke smiles. "But you're the one who's amazing. You make me so happy."

"Yeah?" Alex brushes Luke's hair back from his face so he can study his boy's eyes. "Good. You should be happy."

"I wish I wasn't spending Christmas here," Luke says, settling more comfortably into Alex's lap. "I'd be even happier then."

Alex doesn't want to talk about that. At all. Laying his hand lightly on Luke's cheek, he guides his boy's lips to his, kissing him softly and deeply.

Taking the hint, Luke loses himself in the kiss, in the gorgeous feel of his sir's mouth, until there's a knock at the trailer door.

"You're wanted in five," they're told.

"Got it. Thanks!" Luke calls back. "Which means I'd better nip over to Make-up," he says, shifting to stand and pull Alex up with him. "You're going to stay for the rest of the day, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm going to sit in my chair and drool discreetly, just like I did all morning," Alex assures him, tugging his jeans back into place.

Luke laughs. "Everyone's going to want us to come out for drinks after," he says, righting his costume the best he can. "Are you feeling up to it or should I make some excuse?"

"Nah, I'd love to come." Alex reaches out to brush a fingertip over Luke's mouth, then forces himself to stuff his hands in his pockets and behave. "Go. I'll see you out there."

"Okay." Luke grins, warmed through at the touch. "See you back in your chair."  



End file.
